First real birthday
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: -SOMETHING I'D LIKE TO SEE IN EPISODE 100.- No direct spoilers. It's the day. Not a normal day apart from the fact that it's April's fool but as cliché as it sounds it's also Richard Castle's birthday, the handsome mystery writer who's lying sound sleep next to her detective partner and girlfriend.


_**I wouldn't call this a Spoiler fic. It's just something that came to my head after seeing the BTS pic of the 100**__**th**__** Episode, where it looks like Castle's hosting a Birthday party.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**This goes to my DAD, cos his birthday is next week. I Love you.**_

* * *

It's the day. Not a normal day apart from the fact that it's April's fool but as cliché as it sounds it's also Richard Castle's birthday, the handsome mystery writer who's lying sound sleep next to her detective partner and girlfriend.

Kate reaches for her phone on the nightstand and checks the time.

6.30am. _Perfect. _

She attempts to roll out of bed but Rick's arms pull her closer to him, "Stay in bed."

Kate smiles as he turns to face him. His hair is all over his forehead and when she moves her hand to his neck Kate feels his unshaved jaw. She's never said it before, but he likes him with stubble, make him look younger. "Happy birthday." She whispers brushing a kiss on his nose. The contact makes Castle open his eyes.

"Indeed, a very happy birthday," He tells Kate and she giggles, "Thank you Kate," the birthday boy says putting an arm around her shoulders to move her almost on top of him, so it's easy to kiss her.

When things start to heat up Kate, as much as it hurts, pulls away, "Rick," She begins and finds it hard to continue when he starts kissing her neck, "Castle…"

_Oh, surname base._

He pulls away and stares at Kate, "I have to go back home to get ready. I didn't bring extra clothes last night."

"Okay, sure." He finally gives in.

"If you behave good today, we may finish what we jus started, tonight…" She teases him jumping out of bed and walking in only, a pair of his boxer and a oversized t-shirt into the bathroom, from where she re-appears again, barely ten minutes later wearing the same clothes she wore the day before and one of his cardigans, "I'll see you later birthday boy."

* * *

Kate enters the 12th Precinct building at 9am eating a bear-claw, but coffee-less because that's Castle's thing.

She takes the elevator but instead of going up she rides all the way down to the morgue where Lanie's waiting for her. Kate steps out of the squared space sending a text message to Alexis, '_Will you be on time for the party?'_

Slipping her phone into the jacket pocket Kate spots Lanie reading a file, "Morning Lanie."

"Hey Kate." The ME responds leaving the file on the table, "How are you doing?"

"Good. It's Castle's birthday today."

"I know that," Lanie says, "How's the preparation for the party going?"

"Everything is ready, but I still have to contact Alexis. She has an exam next week but said she'd try to make it, at least to see her father for a few minutes."

"I'm sure she'll make it."

"I hope so. So the plan is…"

* * *

The day goes on as any other and the team manages to close the case by 4pm. Espo and Ryan are on their chairs finishing the paper work as Castle and Beckett take down everything hanging off the murder board.

"Kate…"

"Castle I'm not telling you were we're going tonight, stop bugging."

"Please…" Castle begs like a five year old who wants candy.

"No. Just dress elegant and everything will be fine." Kate explains discreetly touching his arm.

"You are an evil person."

"Hey guys!" Espo and Ryan say at unison, "Beckett the paperwork is done." Espo adds.

"Leave it on my desk I will take a look before leaving."

"You still have to do that?" Castle asks.

"Yeah, it's gonna take thirty minutes, more or less."

"I'm going to head home then. Alexis is waiting for me." Castle says and without even caring or realizing where he is -where they are- he leans and pecks Kate's lips. When he pulls away and opens his eyes, he hits the floor and realizes what he has just done.

_Damn Castle. _

Kate bits her lower lip and closes her eyes in order to control herself. She's angry but_ Oh God_, she just loves when he kisses her like that. Brief but so meaningful, like a 'See you later, I love you'.

_Kate's gonna kill me._

Espo and Ryan no longer care to hide the smiles on their faces; either Lanie who's standing on the hallway, can't contain herself.

Castle's lips are still millimetres away from Beckett's when a voice interrupts them, "Detective Beckett, Mr Castle, my office now."

_Kate's officially going to kill me._

"Jesus Castle…" She huffs walking pass the two detectives and throwing a look at Lanie who's trying really hard not to laugh.

Castle follows Kate into the room and closes the door behind him. They stand, shoulder to shoulder in front of Gates who doesn't look really happy.

"Sir, we…" Kate begins but Gates immediately puts her hand up to stop her from continuing.

"Do you really think I didn't know about this?" The Captain asks in a neutral tone.

Kate turns to Castle, "No…?" Castle responds slightly scared.

"I have for a while." Gates states, still in a neutral tone, "But…"

_But. _Oh, she's not done yet.

"I respect both of you as professionals and you've also probed to be a good duo for the past year and a half and I'm not willing to break that. Just don't let your relationship come between work and we will be fine."

The couple nods and blurts out a 'Thank you Sir' before leaving the office.

* * *

Kate double-parks in front of the loft and after a 'see you later kiss' Castle jumps off the car and walks into the building.

He spends the afternoon playing laser tag with Alexis and around 6pm the girl decides to call it a night and leaves to her dorm with the excuse that she has to study, when she actually has to get ready for her father's party, which is in two hours.

Rick, as much as it hurts, lets Alexis go and immediately gets into the shower; when he's done he stand in front of the wardrobe until he finally chooses an elegant white shirt, suit pants and a black blazer with an untied red tie.

At the other side of the city, Kate is more than ready. Her red dress fits perfectly well and the new high heels couldn't be any prettier. She wants to look good tonight, not only because she's the one that organized the party, but also because she's Castle's girlfriend and she knows he's going to look dapper and she wants to live up to his billing.

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**There's a second chapter coming up. Will be up as soon as posible.**_


End file.
